But You Can't Predict the Weather
, Apartment, Picnic Spot What the Colors Mean: Quest Dialog Text Task Instructions Task Completion Dialog and Reward QUEST TASKS: TASK: Something Special Mate! I want to do something special with Miss Violet. Something for just the two of us... I am aware that she is quite fond of picnics. Maybe I should invite her to one! Help me search the Jungle for a place to set up. ☐ Find the perfect spot for a picnic. Tap the Jungle to explore. : 2 ☐ Clean up the area. Tap the Picnic Spot to clear the debris. : 00:10:00 What do you think, mate? Does this look like a comfortable spot for a picnic? I think so! TASK COMPLETE! “Even if we nit picked, we wouldn't find anything wrong!” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: No Grape Ate Now that we found the perfect spot, we should start preparing the items I will bring to the picnic. What about a few bottles of grape juice? Do you think she would enjoy that? ☐ Plant some Grapes! Purchase Grapes from the Market under Crops. (3x) 1 to skip ☐ Water the Grapes! Tap the Grapes to water. (3x) 1 to skip Of course, babe. No girl will ever turn down a nice bottle of grape juice. That's a swell idea! TASK COMPLETE! “I hope Violet doesn't want me as a fire extinguisher.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Grape and Mine Thank you for your advice, Miss Dorothy. I could use all the help I can get! Let's take these fresh grapes and turn them into fine juice! ☐ Visit the Grapery to make juice! Tap the Grapery to harvest. (2x) 2 to skip Miss Dorothy? Aw applesauce, just call me Dorothy. TASK COMPLETE! “Only miss in here is a good time.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Cork It Over A'right then, Dorothy! And if you don't mind, I would highly appreciate you not letting anyone else know about my picnic plans. I am very keen on keeping this a secret! ☐ Visit the Cork Maker! Tap the Cork Maker to harvest. (2x) 2 to skip Ab-so-lute-ly! If anyone asks, I don't know from nothing. TASK COMPLETE! “Ben is quite goofy ain't he?” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Quilt Search Brilliant! Now that we have a few bottles of grape juice filled up to the brim, our next search should be for something to sit upon. A cozy blanket would be ideal! ☐ Search for a blanket! Tap the Jungle to explore. : 3 ☐ Dust off the blanket! Tap the Picnic Blanket to collect. : 01:00:00 Right O! I think should be just the right size for the spot. Let's take it back and make sure! TASK COMPLETE! “Don't fold under the pressure!” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Quilt Search II A'right let's place this blanket we found down on the grass. I want to be certain it's the right one! ☐ Place the blanket on the grass. Tap the Picnic Spot to upgrade. : 08:00:00 I think this looks quite romantic! I hope Miss Violet likes it... TASK COMPLETE! “Quite a quilt!” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Wicker Man We don't have anything to carry the grape juice bottles in! Miss Violet is used to a certain type of class. I cannot just show up with a few bottles in my grip. Let's take to the Hot Air Balloon and see what we can find! ☐ Venture forth in the Air Ship! Tap the Air Ship to explore. : 3 Down there! A wicker basket. This is the sort of item I was speaking of! TASK COMPLETE! “When you see the sun shining bright, bask in it.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Preparing For the Best Please help me set everything up before I invite Miss Violet. I could use your sensibilities to get it just right! ☐ Help Ben prepare the picnic! Tap the Picnic Spot to complete. : 12:00:00 That's the ticket! I am certain she will be more than pleased with this! TASK COMPLETE! “We definitely picked the right spot!” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: RSVP To Me The big moment is upon us! Let's go ask Violet if she will like to join me for a picnic! Blimey...I am such a nervous wreck! ☐ Invite Violet to a picnic for two! Tap the Queen Anne Apartment to harvest. 2 to skip A picnic?! That is a marvelous idea! Of course I will be there! TASK COMPLETE! “Oh my what should I bring?” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Just Not the Two of Us I see her, mate! She is walking this way. Wait a second, is that Tad and Sebastian? What are they doing? ☐ Meet Ben at the Picnic Spot! Tap the Picnic Spot to harvest. Hello Ben! I told the others about the picnic. I am sure you were so busy that you must have forgotten... TASK COMPLETE! “Or did he not invite the others on purpose?” REWARD : 100 : 25 |Swords_Needed=8 |Swords_Earned=0 |Gold_Earned=0 |Depends On Quest=Obsessed With the Image |Active on Android=Yes |Active on Apple=Yes |Version=2.2.3-2013.10.15 |Quest_Date=2013-Oct-04 }} 1. There is no Air Ship in the Apple version of Shipwrecked. Explore the Jungle instead.